deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Necromorphs
Wrong about the Xenomorphs. They do adapt. 22:39, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Necromorphs referenced in-game by name? Can someone tell me (or remind me) when Necromorphs were referred to specifically by name before Dead Space 2? It always puzzled me that Isaac knew what to call them after waking up, so I'm wondering if I missed something in either the first game or any of the other DS related material. Lily Ford (talk) 23:16, January 12, 2013 (UTC) “I finally convinced Jergens to show me the video feed from the colony. And what I saw was glorious. Breathtaking! Miners undergoing a transformation into something extraordinary. I must know more. Even as the believer in me wants to become one of them, the scientist needs to uncover their secrets. I need to study one of these “necromorphs”, as Kyne so clinically puts it. I need to witness the infection first-hand. Perhaps a patient from the colony...” -Challus Mercer Einsteinium99 (talk) 06:06, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :So it was in the first game! Thank you for that :D Lily Ford (talk) 06:55, January 13, 2013 (UTC) External Inspiration The Necromorphs display many different traits and characteristics that define the species. However, these characteristics are not original. Most, if not all, of the characteristics of the Necromorphs can be seen in other media sources. The Zerg: From the RTS game StarCraft, the Zerg are a race of aliens capable of mutating their own DNA to form solutions, such as to form buildings to produce more specialized Zerg. This is a similar pattern as seen with the Necromorphs, who rely on a similar mutation trait to produce different varieties of creature. The Zerg are capable of producing specialized buildings, but only upon a "living ground" called the Creep, which is almost identical to The Corruption. The Zerg are controlled by a Hive Mind like creature called the Overmind, as well as its subordinates known as Cerebrates. Although appearing to have animal-like purpose with no real self-awareness, both the Zerg and the Necromorphs have a more specific goal: to spread and conquer all living beings. However, this behavioral trait of the Necromorphs may only be due to the intervention of the Marker or the need of the Brethren Moons to reproduce. The Tyranids: 'From the tabletop game, and later video game adaptation, Warhammer 40K, the Tyranids are a race of alien creatures that amass as massive fleets that consume planets. With similar mutation patterns seen in the Necromorphs and the Zerg, the Tyranids were likely one of the primary sources of inspiration in the creation of both. They are capable of mutating into several different variations, each with a specific purpose. Once a Tyranid fleet arrives at a new planet, it begins growing a sort of vegetation similar to the Creep and the Corruption with the purpose of draining the life from local life forms; both plants and animals. The Tyranids posses a Hive Mind, which leads all the Tyranids. The overall behavior is different from Necromorphs and Zerg in that there is no conscious goal of total domination. Instead, the act of consuming a planet is seen only as a way for the fleet to continue to survive. This may be the ultimate motive of the Brethren Moons, who require vast amounts of biomass to make more of themselves. 'The Xenomorphs: F'rom the Alien movie series. Of all the inspiration sources, the Xenomorphs are the only species that does not mutate itself to form different variations (not taking into consideration the environmental "vegetation" that is commonly seen around Alien nests or the queens). The most notable characteristic taken for use in the Necromorphs is the species' need to "infect" or "impregnate" members of other species as hosts for more Aliens. As seen with the Necromorphs, without a continuous stream of living hosts, the species cannot expand. Expansion here does not refer to the ability of the species to merely survive, as both the Aliens and Necromorphs survived for extended periods of time without any external hosts to expand with. Although possessing a characteristic similar to a Hive Mind, the Aliens simply have a single queen that guides the behavior of the group. Similarly to the Tyranids and Zerg, the Aliens have a form of instinctive telepathy that allows them to communicate without vocalization. Also, the names "Necromorph" and "Xenomorph" bare some similarities. 'The Thing: 'From John Carpenter's The Thing. The alien in the movie is a cell-sized parasite that mutates the body of its host into grotesque forms, much like the Necromorphs. Once the alien consumes and assimilates a person, the alien becomes the perfect physical and mental imitation until it's exposed as an imposter. Once exposed, the imitation mutates into monstrous forms in order to attack and defend itself. Throughout the film, the Thing would "assimilate" multiple bodies into larger forms much like the larger Necromorph forms, like the Brute. The Thing could also make smaller forms out of heads or limbs, like the Divider parts. 'The Reapers: From the Mass Effect series. The Reapers are a mechanical race of sapient starships built from the melted remains of the species they conquer. Most notably, the Reapers have the ability to "indoctrinate" individuals who are exposed to both their technology, causing the afflicted to become loyal to them and suffer deletrious mental effects, mainly hallucinations. They can also convert non-assimilated individuals into cybernetic organisms called "husks", whose only purpose is to serve as soldiers for the Reapers. Notably, they believe that they are being altrusitic by converting other sapients into Reapers-as revealed in the end of Mass Effect 3, the Reapers believe that war between organic and synthetic life is inevitable, and by perserving them as new Reapers, both species are effectively immortal and the systematic destruction of their previous culture prevent their wars from making the galaxy toxic to less advanced life forms. This makes them similar to the Brother Moons, who use the Markers to create a favorable ideology (namely Unitotology) to their reproduction and can induce hallucinations in non-necromorph life. This also speaks to the "promise" of Unitology, existing as a single perfect life form without fear or seperation from each other. The Flood: From the Halo Series. or The Parasite, as they are known to the Covenant), are a species of highly virulent parasitic organisms that can reproduce and grow by consuming sentient life forms of sufficient biomass and cognitive capability. The Flood was responsible for consuming most of the sentient life in the galaxy, notably the Forerunners, during the 300-year-long Forerunner-Flood War. The Flood presents the most variable faction in the trilogy, as it can infect and mutate Humans and Covenant species, such as Sangheili, and Jiralhanae, into Combat Forms. They are widely considered to be the greatest threat to the whole existence of life, or, more accurately, biodiversity, in the Milky Way galaxy. "Fixed Glitch" That last thing doesn't sound like a glitch that was fixed. I'm pretty sure it's just the devs toning down the gore.Einsteinium99 (talk) 15:48, May 26, 2013 (UTC) plant infection Can dead non-animal life be infected? I've noticed that most of the plants in the Ishimura's hydroponics section looked normal. 00:51, July 4, 2013 (UTC) We don't know, unfortunately. But with the way microbiology works (plants and animals aren't compatible with diseases), I kinda doubt it.Einsteinium99 (talk) 01:54, July 4, 2013 (UTC) It is likely that the Necromorph Infection is capable of taking over any dead cell that stores genetic information in the form of DNA. If I were a super advanced alien race attempting to create a universe ending super-organism that would reproduce by infecting dead tissue, I would assume that many potential hosts have cell structures that differ from my own, and I would design my pathogen to break through any barriers it may encounter. I suspect that as the plants on the Ishimura died from toxic gases, their cells would be infected and absorbed into the corruption. I doubt that the necromorphs would bother killing the plants. Why waste energy killing something that isn't a threat and that is definintly about to die anyway? 04:01, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Necromorph Invulnerability. Necromorphs can never die right? And can only be imobolized by the removal of their limbs? Outside of DS2 terrible mutliplayer, the Necromorphs seem to be rather... drones or biological robots just being remotely controlled by the Moons, instead of being lifeforms or even a species on their own. 22:34, January 7, 2015 (UTC)